


It's All Fun and Games...

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Kinky, M/M, Needy Sam, Orgasm Control, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally make it to Bobby's and Sam can't seem to keep his hands off of Dean now. Dean can't seem to wait to get upstairs, were all his kinky toys are. The truth is, he just wants to go play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games...

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from The Beginning, like always just comment what you guys think.
> 
> Always taking requests for smut and fluff as well

Dean drove 12 hours non-stop to Bobby's, not thinking about the case, or what alcohol to buy from the nearest liqiuor store. He was thinking about what "toys" to use on his Sammy. His cock was already rock hard and it had only been 20 minutes since Sam had swallowed him down.

"Dean, drive faster," Sam whispered, as he palmed himself through his pants. He closed his eyes and moaned as he though of all the toys Dean could possibly have for him.

"I'm already going 30 over the limit Sammy," he smiled and squeezed his hand lightly as he pushed on the gas pedal. 

"How far away are we?" 

Dean thought, trying to conjure up the most accurate answer. "I don't know, 10 minutes, maybe less," He could hear a sigh to his left and he smiled, from anticipation and from nervousness. "Just keep in mind Sam, some of the stuff I'm into... it's some twisted shit," he huffed and looked at Sam who was too fucked out to even consider listening to a word he was saying.

"Ok..." Sam huffed. "What's the most 'twisted' kink that you have?"

Dean laughed at this and had to think a long while and dig into the darkest, most kinkiest parts of his brain to answer the question truely and honestly." Do you really want to know Sammy? It might scare you a little," 

"Don't be a sissy, just say it,"He punched him in the arm and laughed softly as Dean rustled in his seat. 

"Fine... I've always gotten off on the idea of you being my pet.." He slightly cringed when Sam huffed again, louder this time. "Shut up Sam, I know I'm screwed in the head, ok?" His voice was deeper now, trying to defend himself from whatever judgement Sam was thinking of in his head.

"No, no Dean, I'm not judging you, I think that's the hottest thing in the world. It's just kinda hard to listen, or think, about that right now when I'm achingly hard," Dean let out a breath of relief and smiled slighlty again. 

"You think it's hot?" He smiled and turned to Sam as he parked the car in Bobby's lot.

"Hell yeah," he leaned over and kissed Dean briefly, savoring every second that his lips were on his brother's. He pulled away only to reach for the door handle to get out.

"Mmm, no come back," Now Dean was the one who was whining, and Sam loved it. 

"We came to Bobby's for a reason, remember?" He got out of the car and waited by the hood, still palming himself slightly. "Faster you get out here, the faster we can research with Bobby,"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause I'm so excited to do 12 hours of research," He sighed. 

"Faster we get that done, faster we can play with eachother," Dean seemed to perk up at that comment and he was out of the car in 10 seconds. 

"I'm only doing this because of the toys," he commented before walking into the house. They were gretted by Bobby who looked like he was on his fifth bottle of rum. 

"I'm assuming you idjits want something," He said casually as he poured himself another glass. 

"A.. yeah actaully, we found a-"

"Demon in Ohio, I know the whole story, your brother told me a couple of hours ago. 

"So.. a... what do you think? Just basic demon possession?" 

"Yeah, looks like it, but by the looks of that guy, there ain't no way in hell your gonna save him. That man in there is either dead or close to it, not worth it," Sam knodded and bowed his head.

"I told you, you can't save everyone." Dean said in his normal, raspy voice. He slipped a hand behind Sam and rubbed the small of his back comforting him. That was another reason why he loved Sam so much, he always cared about everyone, even strangers. 

"So, Bobby, since that's all figured out, me and Sam are gonna hit the hay," Dean squeezed Sam's ass and turned toward the stairs, feeling butterflies arise in his stomach. 

"But there's only two bedrooms up there,"

Dean stopped in his tracks and took a quick second to think of a reason why Sam would seem in the same room as him. 

"Yeah, a... were so used to sharing a room, it'd just be weird if we didn't," Dean hated himself for lieing to Bobby, and he's sure that Sam hated it even more. 

Bobby shrugged. "Whatever," He turned away and poured himself another glass of rum as the boys nearly sprinted up the stairs. 

"So, where are all these toys that you were bragging about?" Sam asks as Dean stops in the middle of the hallway."

"Thinking Sam, thinking," he closed his eyes and put his hand over his face. It had been a long time since he stashed them at Bobby's. He had been a cranky, hormonial, and hungry 19 year old. Back when he didn't have to worry about Bobby interupting his "fun". "Second bedroom, under the floorboards," he whispered to himself as he made his way there. Sam eagerly followed behind him, whimpering slightly as Dean pulled out an old looking chest. It had a large lock in the front and Dean immediatly fetched the key which was hidden under the mattress.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean's voice was as low as Sam had ever heard it, and Sam loved it, and so did his cock apparently. 

"Yes, so ready," he huffed as Dean opened the chest, exposing whips, and vibrators, dildos, ropes, handcuffs, chains, and about a dozen other things that Sam had no idea how to explain. He particularly liked the glass beads that apparently were supposed to go in his ass, his whole body shook with pleasure at that thought. "Fuck, you weren't joking," He licked his lips and kneeled down to get a better look inside. Dean smiled at this, proud that he had saved all of his fun toys for later, he had a feeling he would need them later. 

"Have any you like?" 

Sam ran his fingers over the rough rope that was folded up. His body produced violent goosebumps that made him moan slightly. He still had an eye on the beads, they looked more and more appealing the more his fingers ran over the smooth glass. 

"These," he held the four beads in his hand, swirling them around slightly. 

"You sure Sammy, that's gonna take a lot of stretching," 

"I want them, please?" he managed to conjure up his puppy dog eyes. He could see Dean roll his eyes and smile towards him.

"Anything for you baby boy," he took the beads and a bottle of lube from the chest before locking it up once more and stashing the key under the mattress. They both stood, Sam a little more slowly as anxiety started to set in. Dean could read Sam like a book, and he knew something was wrong the minute he went to turn around and guide him to the bed. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You changing your mind or something?" Dean was half worried that he had changed his mind about the beads and even more worried that he had changed his mind about them. He could feel himself getting hot and his head began to spin at the idea that he finally had Sam, and he could finally call him his after tonight, and Sam had changed his mind. 

"No, no I'm just a little nervous... I don't want to screw anything up for you. I'm not really experienced in any of this," He huffed and sat down on the bed gathering his nerves. 

"I'll walk you through everything, alright?" Dean sat down next to him taking his hand and squeezing it gently for reassurance. "Promise Sammy," he smiled and kissed his neck, making sure to suck a light hickey into it. Sam sighed and let his body go loose as Dean started on another hickey. 

"Stop," Sam managed to get out lightly. "Kiss me," Dean smiled at this and smashed his soft lips onto his brother's, moaning loudly as Sam began to move his hand down his chest. "Shut up, your gonna get us in trouble with Bobby," Sam snickered quietly as Dean began to pant under his breath. He loved the way Dean got so worked up over the softest touches. He moved down to his neck which was hickey free, at the moment. Sam took the liberty of making three large hickeys into Dean's pale skin, making his brother sigh and moan softly. 

"You have way to many clothes on," Dean managed to get past his lips, and before Sam knew it, he was shirtless, along with Dean. Dean had had enough hickeys on his body and mentally decided that he was the one in charge, not Sam. He quickly flipped Sam over, so that he was ontop, where he should be.   
"Time for me to take care of you Sammy," he attacked his neck, making sure to lick the sensitive area before biting and nipping at it. He couldn't help but smile as Sam bucked his hips into his. He nipped at his right ear, Sam's weak spot. He knew because he would always flinch away whenever someone even came in that general direction. Of course Dean was right, as soon as his lips were there Sam was a whimpering mess under him. He finally made his way to his chest, and sucked one of Sam's nipples into his soft, warm, mouth. He moaned around it before switching to the other one and doing the same thing. 

"Fuck, Dean, get on with it," Sam smiled devilishly as Dean leaned up and kissed him hard, biting his lip as he pulled away. 

"Fine Sammy," He made his way to his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them, pulling them off his built body in record time. He couldn't help but tease Sam just a little more, I mean this was Sam's first official time with Dean, and he wanted it to be... memoriable. 

He ran his hand over the large bulge in Sam's boxers, causeing Sam to stifle a groan. Dean chuckled at this and did it again, causeing Sam to arch his back and grab Dean's hand. 

"What baby boy? That feel good?" Dean did the action again and laughed quietly as Sam squeezed his hand tighter and half screamed, half moaned. 

"Dean, I swear to god if you don't hurry this along I'm gonna cum in the bathroom," Sam huffed as if throwing a hissy fit, and Dean finally gave in, kissing Sam's inner thighs and smiling against them as Sam, spread them wide. Dean rolled his eyes and finally took Sam's half soaked underwear in his hands.

"Ready Sammy?" he smiled when Sam moaned and knodded his head furiously. Dean pulled the underwear down Sam's legs and threw them onto the floor, feeling happy with himself when Sam leaned up to kiss him. He couldn't take his eyes off Sam's big cock as it rested on his brother's stomach.It had to be about 8 inches, maybe 8 1/2. "God Sammy, you didn't tell me you were so big," Dean laughed to himself, as he began to pump his shaft, up and down painfully slow, causing Sam to moan again. His legs began to shake as Dean picked up the pace and Dean knew he was about to cum. He quickly took his hand away and kissed him, trying to distract him, and it seemed to work. 

"Your turn to get naked," Sam huffed as Dean began to suck hickeys into him again. Dean leaned up and unbuttoned his jeans, making sure to put on a show for Sam. He peeled them off his body achingly slow, loveing the way Sam bit his lip in anticipation. Once he got to his black boxers he paused and savored the look on Sam's face as he toyed with himself, moving his hand over the head of his clothed dick, moaning softly in the process. He finally decided to slip them off once he got too impatient even for himself, as he lowered himself to kiss Sam again Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. This caught him off guard and he moaned loud enough even for Bobby to hear. "Is it time yet? I'm so horny De." Sam whined as Dean grinded both their cocks together.

"Mhm Sammy its time," Dean climbed off Sam and looked at the glass beads he had set on the bedside table. "Can you get on all fours for me?" He rubbed his thigh as Sam began to whimper quietly under his breath. Dean could barely hear it, but he knew, he could always tell with Sam. "I'm right here baby," He coaxed as Sam slowly and causiously did as he was told. He seemed tight, and tensed up when Dean gently rubbed his perfect ass. So plump and so round, and he silently thought to himself that he must be the luckiest man alive.

"I want it so fucking bad, but I'm also so fucking nervous," Sam could feel himself trembling slightly and he hated himself for that.

"Your ass is perfect, and so is that big cock of yours. Don't be nervous baby boy, I love every inch of you, mkay?" He leaned down to kiss one of Sam's cheeks, then the other. He made sure there was a nice hickey on each one. 

"Mmm," was all he managed to get out as Dean started to lick around his rim. He made sure to get it nice and wet and as he did so Sam became looser and looser. He could feel his shoulder relax and his back slump onto the bed even more. Dean dipped his tongue inside Sam and swirled it around, making sure to hum so his whole tongue would vibrate inside the younger man. Sam seemed to absoulutly love this because he groaned into the pillow and curled his toes in pleasure. Dean pulled away for a second and pushed a finger inside as slowly as possible. Sam seemed to love the stretch because Dean was up to three fingers in under 5 minutes, and Sam was a moaning mess under him, trying to keep it together so they wouldn't get caught. "Fuck.. please-"

"I know, you want them in you, I'm getting to that." He chuckled under his breath again and planted another kiss on Sam's right ass cheek. "This is going to be so much fun." He whispered softlly to himself.


End file.
